


At Work and in Heat

by Vaakaarianss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diana has trouble with that, F/M, Forced to be quiet, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Smut on a Mission, Vilkas asserts dominance, aela is disgruntled, silence kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaakaarianss/pseuds/Vaakaarianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with a Lycan is interesting. If not exciting, when Diana heard she was going on a mission with Vilkas, she was ecstatic. But with Farkas and Aela accompanying them...  </p><p>That put a chip in things. </p><p>But only a chip</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Work and in Heat

Diana walked out of her room in the guild, her new heightened senses plus her Dragonborn abilities made her hearing pristine, as well as her smell. She sniffed the air, scrunching her nose, that was new. Aela was her best friend, and knew more. Than she did. She knocked in the huntress door, the disgruntled Lycan rubbing sleep out of her eyes. " yeah. " Diana figuted nervously. " can I talk to you for a minute?" Aela nodded " sure thing, cmon in. " Diana stepped inside her room, shaking her head, trying to clear her senses. 

This new scent she caught onto made her feel all tingly, it clouded her mind and made her hunger for... Something. She didn't want to tell Aela _that_ much. " what's up Diana?" Aela plopped back down on her bed, stretching out. " when I walked out of my room this morning, I... I caught a new scent. " Aela quirked an eyebrow " ah. I see. So the rumors are true. " Diana looked puzzled ". Uh... Rumors? Mind elaborating?" Aela smirked " all of us know what happened on that return mission. Ya know, when you left for a month? I'm surprised all of whiterun isn't talking about it. I mean, we practically heard you--" Diana cut her off " yeah yeah okay I get it. Just tell me what is going on." Aela smiled " your his mate, especially since your a new blood. Vilkas is... In season, one would say. " that smug smirk crept onto her face as the gears turned in Diana's head. " oh. Oh wow. " Aela laughed " ha! Yeah, ya did notice he's been avoiding you as of late? Well once you walk out there, he's gonna be all over you. Probably be jealous you were in here too. " Diana shook her head, smiling slightly. " wow. Why Are you up so late? Your usually up really early. " Aela smiled again " well I had an eventful night last night, and we are going on a mission. From what I've heard, me you and Vilkas. I'm pretty sure farkas is coming too. " Diana sighed, " well I'll check the message board. " 

~~~~

Diana was excited, they were hunting dragons, and that meant more souls, which meant new cool shouts. She had learned some new words of power, but didn't have the knowledge to learn the shout itself. She rode along beside Vilkas, Farkas and Aela. Towards the town of riften, where dragons were sited. Aela was right, Vilkas was being more forward than usual. He had kissed her several times in the guild, and the at least three times on the road. It was nearing dusk and they set up camp in a thick forest, Diana volunteered for first watch. as the others slept she watched, her eyesight exceptionally well in the dark. Her once green eyes were now yellow, with green around the inside and outside. When she first became a Lycan, Vilkas insisted on creeping her under his wing, and no one objected. One night they slept together, she had visited him in his room and he had advanced in her. She didn't object. Afterwards she lay on his chest, when he eased what brought it on, he said her eyes. He loved her eyes, they reminded him of the honey wheat fields on the edge of the forest. 

She heard movement in their camp and turned, seeing Vilkas behind her. He sat beside her, leaning over to plant soft kisses on her neck. " Vilkas. " the lycan csaid nothing, except for a soft rumbling coming from his throat. " Vilkas" her voice was more stern, although it threatened to break as he continued peppering kisses along her neck." Hm? " his deep voice made her shiver, and she cursed. " by the divines, Vilkas, Aela and your brother are over there and I'm on watch-- mhm~" he bit down on a spot on her neck, it always got a rise out of her. " then we will go somewhere... Private~ no one will mess with them, especially with our secluded location. Animals will smell the Lycan and move on. " Diana shuddered as his hands roamed her body, pulling her closer to him. " ugh... F-fine..." She spoke softly and they stood, shifting into their wolf forms. They didn't go too far from camp, they couldn't be seen, but certainly heard. Upon shifting back into their human forms, Diana found herself pinned down by the stronger male. " we'll need to be quiet~" 

Diana knew the statement wasn't for general purposes but rather specifically her. She had a volume issue, using her voice to kill people became a habit. Her thu'um projected itself when she was angry, happy, or in their case caught in the throes of passion. She gave a soft whine. " they already know Vilkas why--ah!" She felt him sink his teeth into her shoulder. " I said quiet. " she shuddered and nodded. He started pressing kisses to her neck, slowly undoing the clasps on her armor, slowly slipping it over her shoulders. He pressed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, a cold breeze making them harden into peaks. He brushed his thumbs over the pink buds, teasing her. " vilkas-- " a sharp bite to her breasts and she shuddered, trying to stifle her moan. His hands kneaded her breasts, the calluses giving tingling sensations down her spine. He took a nipple into his mouth, her arousal hitting him in waves, causing him to shudder. The already tight coil in his abdomen present since that morning causing him to grind down on her. She made a frustrated noise, her hand clamped over her mouth. Vilkas smirked, pride swelling in his chest, he was the only one allowed to see her like this. The fabled Dragonborn caught in the throes of passion, because of him. 

He removed his own armor, her pale skin a sharp contrast to his tanned skin. Her dark hair cascading down her shoulders in a wave of black, her beauty rivaled that of nocturnal, sometimes he thought she might be the incarnate version of the divine. She sat up, her eyes filled with love, and those eyes...They would be the death of him. He smiled and kissed her softly, undoing the laces of his breeches, pressing his throbbing member against her swollen lips. He pressed into her, the sensation of his mates warmth around him almost driving him insane. He groaned softly, burying his face into the crook of her neck, she laughed softly. " y-you lost~" he chuckled and thrust into her, arching her back into him, moaning softly. Vilkas bit down on her neck, pistoning into her. She threw her head back, crying out as he hit a spot inside her making her clench wonderfully around him. " Vilkas!!~~" her thu'um vibrated against him, as the dragon inside her danced with the wolf inside himself. He grabbed her hips roughly thrusting into her, as her ankles locked around his waist. Sweat coated their bodies and the quiet rule was forgotten. He didn't care if anyone heard, in fact the idea seemed kind of erotic. The fact that only he could push her to that limit made him smirk. " Vilkas I- I'm --!! " Vilkas put pressure on her pelvic bone, the feeling of ecstasy ebbing away. She gave a frustrated cry and bucked against him, desperate for that feeling again. Vilkas felt his release and thrust into her faster, never releasing the hold he had on her ecstasy. He felt the coil in his stomach go taught and then snap. He released his hold on Diana's orgasm as he spurted his seed into her. She gave a wail and her walls clamped down on him, tears coming to her eyes as she finally felt that sweet release. Her thu'um vibrating against him once more, her power a sweet caress of a lover. 

She trembled below him, her breathing ragged. " Vilkas... By the nine that was... " she let out a soft moan as he pulled out of her, her body oversensitive and overloaded with pleasure. " Vilkas grinned and kissed her " you won't be walking right for the rest of this week love~" she shuddered at the promise and sat up. " we should get back to camp." Vilkas nodded and the dressed themselves, they went back to camp, surprisingly Aela and Farkas were still sleeping. Diana sat down at her bedroll, Vilkas joining her and pressing soft kisses to the bite marks on her neck. They stayed up for the rest of the night. 

~~~ 

The ride to the dragons grove was short, but it felt like hours to Aela. She had heard the noise last night and almost jumped out of her skin, but one sniff of the air made her wish she hadn't woke up. She heard Diana's thu'um and shook her head. She saw Farkas sit up and look around, confused at the sound. " what...?" Aela had shook her head " go back to sleep. " and now they rode on the same horse, Vilkas whispering into her ear, making her laugh or sometimes giggle. Farkas was thoroughly confused as to why his brother was being so sweet to the new blood, making Aela mentally face palm. " when a man loves a woman very much Farkas things happen and it strengthens the bond between them. Your brother has found his mate. " Farkas glanced over to the couple and frowned. " he is being too sweet. It's.... " the fellow Lycan shook his head and rode ahead of the group.


End file.
